Stolen
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ella estaba decidida a arrebatarle todo.


**Advertencias:** Para aclaraciones sobre este posteo, por favor remitirse a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi

* * *

 **STOLEN**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **1.**

Ella estaba decidida a arrebatarle todo.

Lo primero que robó fue su dinero y su buen humor. Okita nunca había visto a una chica entregar una cartera perdida tan descaradamente como ella, con un tono despreocupado al declarar que había gastado los pocos billetes que llevaba dentro que casi le sonó a pedantería.

—No había mucho dinero ahí adentro. Apenas y pude comprarme una hamburguesa. Y sin las papas.

Supo que nada bueno vendría de rodearse de una persona como ella, así que le obsequió la amenaza de una demanda y tres insultos como agradecimiento, luego le dio la espalda sin pasar a más.

No estaba de humor y lo que quería recuperar no era el dinero de la cartera, sino la cartera en sí misma.

* * *

 **2.**

Lo segundo que se llevó fue su serenidad.

Ella se presentó al dojo junto con la mujer de Kondo Isao (en sus sueños) Tae Shimura y exigió en medio de un escándalo que el mejor kendoka se batieran a duelo con ella, como si estuvieran en la época antigua. Él jamás habría aceptado tal desafío sino fuera porque le debía un favor al dueño del dojo, quien deseaba impresionar a la mentora de la chica. Kagura se llamaba la muchachita y de kendo no sabía absolutamente nada. Sólo estaba allí por probar y cometió más faltas de las que una persona corriente podría realizar. Aun con todo, Okita logró ganar y ella se fue con las ropas rasgadas y un chasquido de lengua.

—En una batalla real ya estarías muerto.

No le interesaba el kendo. Ya había probado todo lo que tenía que probar.

* * *

 **3.**

Okita admitía que no había estado de muy buen talante en sus primeros dos encuentros; no había estado sereno ni había actuado como sí mismo, mas bien se había encontrado amargado e irritado con el mundo, como llevaba su humor desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así que la tercera vez que la vio estuvo alerta sobre cualquier pequeña cosa que pudiera sacarlo de quicio, para responder adecuadamente y mantenerse en personaje. Pero incluso así esa _China_ había logrado robarle algo.

(Okita sonrió sinceramente por primera vez luego de muchos meses cuando la vio comerse el pastel relleno de mayonesa y salsa tabasco que era para Hijikata y vomitarlo segundos después).

* * *

 **4.**

Sus encuentros se elevaron de 3 a 10, 20 y 50 rápidamente. Constantemente Kagura robaba su tiempo y su atención. Se topaban en el campus de la universidad y se topaban en el dojo (aunque ella jamás había intentado coger una espada para practicar debidamente). Ella le desafiaba con la mirada azul y sus raros cabellos naranjas sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola sílaba. Se batían en duelo a puños y a patadas tanto como lo hacían con insultos y escupitajos. Era como si su vida relajada hubiera sido la calma antes de la tormenta que representaba su llegada. Era como la letra de una canción que odiaba y aun así cantaba cada vez que la escuchaba. Era un sentimiento raro revolviéndole las entrañas cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia.

—¿Sabes, Sougo? Pareces mucho más feliz desde que esa chiquilla llegó con Otae.

—Imposible.

* * *

 **5.**

Ella gastaba su dinero a placer, pero eso no significaba que él se dejara. Él robaba sus libros y sus apuntes, lo que quedara de buena de su reputación y eliminaba las canciones de su iPod. Le daba ojeras de mapache y moretones en su menudo cuerpo. Necesitaba desesperadamente mantener el balance entre pérdidas y ganancias para que su relación pudiera seguir manteniéndose equilibrada. Mas no importaba cómo lo viera, los cálculos arrojaban números rojos que jugaban en su contra. Él seguía perdiendo. Perdía más y más; todo era directamente proporcional a la sonrisa burlona de ella.

(Perdía cada vez que despertaba con ella en sus pensamientos).

* * *

 **6.**

Dejó de llevar chicas a su departamento cuando ella se convirtió en una visitante frecuente por sus apuestas sobre los resultados de partidos de futbol y de béisbol. Apostaban también con peleas de box, partidas de _Halo_ , _Call of Duty_ y _FIFA_. Kagura amanecía de vez en cuando en su cama (con él durmiendo sobre el sofá) y Okita llevaba un tiempo encontrando piezas de ropa femeninas bajo su cama o entre los cojines de los sillones de la sala. Fue el colmo cuando un cepillo de dientes naranja se instaló en el vaso del baño junto con el suyo.

—Lárgate a tu propia casa.

—¿Por qué? Aquí es cómodo.

—Entonces págame la renta, _China_. Usas mi cama y comes mi comida. Cuando menos me debes dinero.

—¡Pero si tú tienes más que yo! No seas tacaño _aru_.

La echó del departamento esa tarde, pero ella no tardó en regresar esa misma noche con tres paquetes de palomitas y dos películas del alquiler.

—Tú televisión es más grande que la mía —explicó.

Okita canceló la visita de _Kirihara_ a su departamento luego de quejas, golpes y rezongos; se echó al sofá junto a Kagura y bañó las palomitas en salsa Tabasco (aprovechando su inmunidad adquirida a lo largo de duros y picantes años junto a su hermana mayor) para evitar que ella las disfrutara. Mientras un estereotipo de rubia tonta moría desentrañada en la pantalla, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una vida sexual.

* * *

 **7.**

Cuando le soltó aquel puñetazo en la cara pensando erróneamente en _El Bastardo_ , Okita lo hizo con ganas de herirla en serio. Tal vez, incluso, con ganas de matarla. Ella apenas alcanzó a esquivarlo y frunció el ceño profundamente, con la sonrisa que usualmente portaba desvaneciéndose de su rostro. Él estaba desahogándose con ella, lo entendía, pero no podía pararse a sí mismo. Se había enojado por una estupidez y la había utilizado como detonante para hacer estallar toda su ira, frustración y estrés acumulado. Su visión se volvió borrosa y dejó de distinguir los límites silenciosos impuestos entre los dos. Simplemente golpeó y lastimó tanto como pudo. Tanto como él se sentía. Esa fue la primera vez en la que alguien más tuvo que pararlos y la primera vez también en que la hirió seriamente, fracturándole una pierna luego de gritarle un millón de cosas de las que se arrepintió antes siquiera de entrar al hospital.

No debía haberse descargado con ella de esa forma.

Le limpiaron algunos rasguños y le pusieron algunas tiritas; Okita se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ése había sido todo el daño que había recibido. La sensación de culpa barrió con su cuerpo y apenas pudo encontrar fuerzas para deslizar los pies frente a la puerta donde atendían a Kagura. Ella salió con la cabeza y un brazo vendados, un parche médico en el ojo izquierdo, una pierna enyesada y un par de muletas bajo las axilas. La sensación de culpa se acrecentó más y Okita sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí. Había llegado demasiado lejos y la abrumadora sensación del final recorrió su cuerpo paralizado. El cuerpo lastimado de _China_ no iba a arreglarse con una simple disculpa.

—¿Qué haces allí parado, _S_ _ádico_? Creí que a esta hora ya estabas en posición fetal en tu cama.

Okita cubrió su cara con sus manos cuando sintió las ganas de llorar golpeándole con fuerza al escucharla hablar como si nada hubiera pasado y se quedó recargado contra la pared, sin saber qué decir o qué sentir. No tenía el valor para enfrentarse a Kagura y sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando sintió un peso recargándose contra él y unos brazos rodeándole el torso. Abrió los ojos y encontró una mata de cabello naranja bajo su nariz. Sus manos temblaron de sentimientos encontrados cuando rodeó a Kagura con sus brazos, apretándola tanto contra su cuerpo que creyó que la iba a terminar lastimando más.

—No sé a quién se supone es al que de verdad quieres patearle el trasero, pero voy a ayudarte.

Okita medio sonrió contra la melena naranja. Se esforzó para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y le respondió sin soltarla siquiera para mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—En este estado no puedes patearle el trasero a nadie.

Sintió a Kagura encogerse de hombros.

—Sanará pronto. La doctora dijo que puede que sea en menos de un mes _aru_. Si pudieras esperar tan sólo un poco entonces podríamos…

—Lo siento —Okita la cortó de repente, escupiendo la miseria y culpa que lo ahogaban en esas dos palabras—. Sé que no solemos llevarnos bien, pero…

—Está bien. No me duele ni nada.

—Eres una mala mentirosa, _China_. ¿Por qué no me rompiste un brazo para que parara?

Sintió cómo Kagura afianzó su agarre y ocultó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. La sintió hablar más que escucharla cuando sus labios rozaron la piel cerca de la clavícula y se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

—Porque ya estabas lo suficientemente lastimado.

Okita soltó una carcajada hueca y cansada; irónica.

—Eres malditamente injusta, _China_. Tú deberías ser la que esté llorando.

* * *

 **8.**

Okita le presentó a su hermana Mitsuba después de tres días del incidente. Había un paisaje desolador de una tarde fría de otoño que presagiaba lluvia. Kagura estuvo silenciosa todo el camino hasta el cementerio, mordisqueando suavemente una tira de _sukonbu_ y evitó hacer muchas preguntas. Inclinó la cabeza frente a Mitsuba cuando llegaron y depositó una flor blanca sobre su lápida.

—Tu hermano es un idiota —se quejó como si Sougo no estuviera a su lado—. Pega como niña y no aguanta ni un insulto sin ponerse a llorar. _Sip_. No debiste mimarlo tanto _aru_. Ahora la _Gran Emperatriz Kagura_ debe hacerla de su niñera. Y nadie me paga por eso, _humph_.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué mentiras le estás diciendo a mi hermana?

—También mete la nariz donde nadie lo llama _aru_. —Kagura se volteó a encararlo—. Esta es una charla de chicas, _S_ _ádico_. Haznos un favor y tápate los oídos.

Okita chasqueó la lengua desestimando su comentario y se inclinó para arranchar las malas hierbas que comenzaban a crecer alrededor de la tumba de su hermana. Desde el día de su funeral no había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para regresar al cementerio. Muchas veces se quedaba frente a la entrada con las manos vueltas puños y agradeciendo en silencio que Hijikata se estuviera haciendo cargo de los cuidados de la tumba. Este día era una excepción porque _China_ se lo había pedido.

—Sobre ese bastardo que te usó —Kagura continuó hablando—, todavía estoy pensando cómo podemos cobrárnosla _aru_. Diarrea por una semana sería demasiado amable contra alguien de su calaña, aunque no está mal para empezar, _sip_ —rió suavemente—. Ya, en serio, tu hermano idiota y yo vamos a limpiar tu nombre un día de estos y a meter a ese bastardo a la cárcel _aru_. No sea que crea que puede hacerte responsable a ti de sus fraudes sólo porque ya no estás aquí.

—Hey, no le hables sobre tus planes de venganza a Mitsuba. Ella es pura como una paloma blanca.

—Sí, me pregunto por qué tú eres como un cuervo —bromeó golpeándolo con la punta de la muleta en el trasero—. Y no es venganza, _hum_ , es justicia.

La sonrisa brillante de Kagura le robó el aliento a Sougo por un momento.

—Es ambas, _China_. Es ambas.

* * *

 **9.**

Se encontraron casualmente con el bastardo estafador quien también era el exprometido de su hermana Mitsuba cuando ella estaba viva, Kuraba Touma. A Kagura ya le habían retirado el yeso de la pierna y podía correr con presteza. Fue por ello que, después de ocultar su rostro enredándolo en la bufanda que también le quitó, le arrebató las llaves de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón y corrió a rayar la pintura del _Audi_ de _El Bastardo_ en medio del tráfico.

—No es suficiente, pero por algo se empieza.

—Supongo.

Kagura se quitó la bufanda y se la acomodó lentamente en el cuello de vuelta, no desvió su mirada azulina de la carmín de él. Se esforzó haciendo un nudo decente y le acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta mientras sus ojos le ordenaban que liberara toda la tensión y la rabia que ver a _El Bastardo_ le provocaba.

—A lo mejor la próxima vez podemos romperle los parabrisas _aru_. Y las piernas. No me importaría ir a la cárcel por eso, _hum_.

Okita estuvo tan seguro de que ella era capaz de hacer eso y más que su corazón se perdió un latido.

(O quizás comenzó a bombear mil veces más rápido).

* * *

 **10.**

Despertó sintiendo los cabellos de Kagura rozando sus mejillas y, antes de abrir los ojos, sintió el peso de unos labios desconocidos posándose sobre los suyos. Fue tan rápido como un parpadeo, pero el hilo de pensamientos se le desbarató y de pronto olvidó dónde estaba y cómo se llamaba. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los azules de Kagura mirándolo horrorizada antes de que ella se echara a correr para encerrarse en el baño.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —gritó Kagura desde el baño con la voz llena de pánico—. ¡Lo soñaste todo _aru_!

Okita sonrió de medio lado. Sorpresivamente no estaba molesto ahora por todo lo que China le había robado desde el momento en que la conoció.

A eso último se podría acostumbrar.


End file.
